Someday
by Kneise
Summary: From the battle at The Valley of the End...a oneshot...not really my usual Sasu/Naru just friends. Oneshot songfic...Nickleback Someday.


Naruto Songfic #2: Someday

Naruto Songfic #2: Someday

AN: Set during the fight at The Valley of the End. Sasuke and Naruto realize there's more to this fight then they first intended…

--

Sasuke felt Naruto's chakra long before the dobe even got close. He could have run on, but this confrontation needs to be handled now. It won't do to have the idiot follow him further, better to beat this foolish reasoning out of him now.

Naruto looks across the water… _Sasuke_ he thinks "What are you gonna run away?!" he shouts out in frustration and anger.

Sasuke turns as if in slow motion, Naruto follows with his eyes. He takes an involuntary intake of breath when he notices the eyes, one still that dark pool of inky black he knows so well, one a strange color… he shivers when he sees it because it reminds him of the demon he carries within his own self. It is an essence of evil and the hatred that shows through freezes him in his spot. And what is that black design snaking across his neck and face? It is too familiar, like the curse mark covering his own stomach. His hand clutches the fabric over his navel in a desperate grip.

Sasuke looks at the boy standing on the other statue's head. His improbable blonde spikes blowing gently in the wind, that ridiculous orange jumpsuit… Sasuke grins, an evil leer directed towards his comrade…former comrade. "Hey dumbass," a taunt, "Is it you this time?"

They stand there looking at each other, sizing each other up. Naruto thinks of Sakura's anguish and how Sasuke made her cry. Anger wells up within him, and his eyes grow hard.

**How the hell'd we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed…**

**And try to turn the tables**

Thoughts race through Naruto's mind…images of the three of them; Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, challenging each other, helping each other, laughing, supporting, and even nearly dying for each other. Sasuke had caused the Demon fox to be awakened within Naruto during their first "A" rank mission, it was only supposed to be a simple "C" rank escort…but Tazuna had not been straightforward with Konohagakure. Naruto had watched as he thought Sasuke died that day, something within him snapped… he couldn't stand the thought of his first and only friend being dead. Power had filled him, had overflowed his body! He had beaten Haku…and Sasuke hadn't died! A surge of emotion coursed through him but he couldn't put a name to it just yet.

Memory after memory of his interactions and challenges with Sasuke danced through his mind, even words they had exchanged. Sasuke admitting he felt something for their team, confessing he wouldn't let his precious comrades die in front of him again. Confessing that Sakura, and even Naruto, were his precious comrades. But what had happened to that feeling?

Naruto's fists clenched, his body shook with unbridled rage. He couldn't understand what had changed so quickly to make this confrontation necessary. Sasuke's hollow words did nothing to alleviate any of this anger; it only made it boil up faster. Naruto reminded him of the sacrifices others had made for him, just to bring him back home. Sasuke's uncaring attitude just made Naruto want to hit him.

**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase**

Without thinking he leapt through the air, fist drawn back, and flew at Sasuke in a rage yelling about his errant thinking. He landed on him and knocked him flying twenty feet across the dirt. He drew his fist back and allowed his fury to overtake him. He felt a surge of power, but he attributed it to his rage. Sasuke just lay there and took the hit, his only reaction to spit the resulting blood on Naruto's face.

More than the lack of reaction, his revelation made Naruto pause. Sasuke admitted he was going to Orochimaru, of his own choice; all because he thought it was the way to become stronger. If Naruto thought he was mad before it was nothing compared to the raw emotion that now flowed across his heart. It ached from its intense force and searing heat.

Naruto was taken back to their previous confrontation, when they had been stopped from killing Sakura by Kakashi. They had been so angry then, and Naruto wanted nothing more than to prove to Sasuke that he was as strong and wasn't afraid of the dark haired boy. This wasn't what he wanted, this anger and finality.

**Lately there's been too much of this…  
Don't think it's too late…**

Naruto was still lost in his thoughts as Sasuke rose lifting him up with him until he dangled from the outstretched pale hand. He was expecting the blow, but when it hit he was unprepared for the force behind the punch. His body flew through the air and hit the adjacent statue with enough force to burrow him into it.

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will…**

He stayed there pondering just what had happened between the last time Kakashi had reassured him things would be ok, and now. Now, when Sasuke had hit him so hard and with such malice. Where had Sasuke gotten such strength? Was he that much stronger?

Naruto felt new anger welling up within him, he had promised Sakura he would bring Sasuke back, had promised Sasuke would never leave for power. He would not go back on his word now, he never had and Sasuke would not be the first to make him! He used his most versatile Taijutsu; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. His clones anchored themselves to the statue and chained together. They returned the blow Sasuke had given him with an equal force. "Sasuke! Did that wake you up?" he snarled.

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
**

But Sasuke thought he had awoken…and his unannounced punch sent Naruto flying allowing him time to think about where his path really lead. He took a moment to relive the horror of his past and refuel his anger and desire for power to avenge his brother's treachery.

Naruto surfaced from the depths of the water he had fallen into. His face was determined and his mind set on bringing Sasuke back from the darkness he was running into. To Naruto, Sasuke was still his dear friend and he wouldn't let him fade away without giving everything he had to try to stop him. "Am I not your friend? Did your time in Konoha mean nothing to you?" Naruto shouted vehemently.

**(You're the only one who knows that)**

Sasuke stood atop the statue of Madara Uchiha and thought about what being Naruto's friend meant to him, he determined it was important…it would help him fulfill the challenge left him by his brother. Mangekyou Sharingan… he would achieve that power!

He gazed down on Naruto who looked up at him, blue eyes flashing with hatred. "It wasn't insignificant, you're my best friend," Sasuke proclaimed in a solemn voice.

This revelation took Naruto by surprise. _Sasuke, you're serious about killing me! _ He thought!

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

Both boys took off from their resting places, feet filled with chakra, and blasted towards each other. A malicious snarl pulled whiskered cheeks back to reveal elongating teeth. An equally vile grin sneered across pale features. They raced towards each other without thought of the ensuing circumstance…each was intent on beating the other.

They charged past each other Sasuke snatching a kunai from Naruto's waist pouch as they did. He spun and tossed it toward Naruto with vigor, but Naruto was ready and responded with a shurikin that deflected the blow. Both weapons plopped into the water. It was enough to complete its intention of distracting Naruto so Sasuke could get in a crunching kick. Naruto found himself flying across the water's surface again. He caught his balance and turned on the surface, water walking, and rushed back to face Sasuke.

Their weapons were prepared and a flash of blue chakra began to form around Sasuke's hand and forearm. "There's no one here to stop us this time!" he taunted.

**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway…**

Naruto responded by forming two clones and building a rasengun behind his back. "I'll beat you back to your old self!" he replied.

Their eyes showed their intention…no holding back; they were going to give it all they had!

Naruto curled his fingers around the rasengun as one of his clones twirled him around to build up momentum. As they closed the distance there was no thought or emotion…it was merely an unwillingness to fail. Sasuke was determined to kill Naruto to achieve the Mangekyou…Naruto, in turn, was determined to give Sasuke a sure wake up call.

**We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say**

Their jutsu's blasted into each other; a strong ripple spread across the water below them from the force of the impact. _My best friend…that's what he said. Then why would he willingly kill me? _ Naruto pondered. _I tested you with my rasengun…I formed it as strongly as I could and used my clone for an extra burst of speed. You matched me with a strong chidori. This time we were evenly matched… you were serious, but I cannot understand why._

**So we could end up stringing…  
**

Both boys were blasted backward by the resultant explosion of chakra when their Jutsus collided. Sasuke ended up under the waterfall. His face showed surprise when he realized his chidori had been countered by Naruto's Jutsu. He remembered that jutsu from their previous clash on top of the hospital building. It had blown the water tank wide open. What was it and where had he learned it?

Naruto sank into the water not even trying to stop his descent. He slowly rose to the surface of the water and turned to look at Sasuke. His best friend, his first friend, his only true friend. He slowly rises and listens as Sasuke taunts him with empty words of high level shinobi; of reading the other's mind, of can you read my mind.

Sasuke blasts with a phoenix flower attack which Naruto jumps into. He plans to hit Sasuke when he isn't expecting it, but falls short and is instead kicked with extreme force. His mind races to thoughts of how they first met, how he longed to befriend Sasuke from first glance. Sasuke takes the opening to flip around behind Naruto. Naruto doesn't even fight back, he just allows Sasuke to take out his anger on him. It's not that he can't fight back, just that he cannot allow himself to fight Sasuke like this. It's not a fair fight. Sasuke has an intention he cannot match. All he wants is to save his friend; to bring his comrade home. Sasuke wants to remove the past, beginning with Naruto.

**Now the story's played out like this  
**

Naruto's anger builds and a thin veil of orange chakra begins to cover his body. He thinks of how easy it seems for Sasuke to break their bonds. This angers him even more. Weren't they friends, didn't Sasuke want this? Naruto thought Sasuke wanted a friend as much as he always had, was he wrong?

Naruto didn't flinch when Sasuke brought the chidori charging towards him, he merely brought his hand up to soften the blow. He didn't move when the blood began to run down his body, and he didn't answer Sasuke's sarcastic remarks. He only moved when Sasuke brought his hand up to choke the life out of him. With one hand he shoved Sasuke back with enough force to send him across the water. The demon chakra enveloping his body burned Sasuke's arm at the touch. Naruto stood slumped over as the chakra from the Kyuubi built up around him. He died then. His lung was collapsed and his arm hung useless.

**Just like a paperback novel…**

Sasuke could only look on as the wound his chidori had caused healed itself. He was shocked by how fast Naruto healed, and by the raw power that he could see with his sharingan.

Naruto was beyond being angry now. The demon fox had brought him back from the Shinigami…Naruto wouldn't repay his act by leaving this unfinished. He crouched on all fours as the power of the demon chakra flowed around him disturbing the atmosphere and leaving an orange aura visibly flowing in ebbs and waves.

Sasuke watched in awe. "What are you, Naruto?" he asks.

In a voice not entirely his own Naruto simply answered, "Your friend."

**Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror…  
**

Without any warning Naruto began his barrage to bring Sasuke to his senses. He slaps him with one clawed hand pummeling him into the water. Sasuke tries to counter with a fire jutsu, but Naruto is covered in the demon fox chakra and the fire is nothing more than a screen to hide him from view as he jumps in for another attack. He slams a punch into Sasuke with his full body weight behind it, sending Sasuke deep into the water. He swims around faster than Sasuke can keep up with and lands blow after blow pummeling Sasuke under the water building up until one final blast sends Sasuke up and out of the water to crash so hard into the cliff wall above that he leaves a crater big enough to keep his temporarily immobile body stuck. Naruto is on him in a flash.

**Nothin's wrong…**

He crouches down his deeply whiskered face inches from Sasuke's. Flaming orange eyes glare into sharingan red, "Come to your senses, or I will crush you! When you are broken I will drag your battered body back home!"

**just as long as  
you know that someday I will…  
**

Sasuke laughs feebly. "You crack me up…you who has no family, no brothers or sisters, father or mother…what can you possibly know about me!?" he chides. Gathering anger and strength he screams, "You who were alone from the beginning and has always been alone! What can you understand?!" He kicks Naruto off sending him sliding down the cliff wall.

**Someday, somehow  
**

Through the mask of the fox's power Naruto's face falls. He gazes at the blank wall and admits, "I don't know a thing about having brothers or parents of my own…but when I'm with Iruka Sensei I can imagine what it would be like to have a father. When I'm with you…" his voice pauses as his mind flashes back through thoughts of their camaraderie and rivalry and he looks at Sasuke, "I think maybe that's what it feels like to have a brother."

**gonna make it all right but not right now…**

Sasuke looks at Naruto for a moment as if he cannot believe what he has just heard. Ever so softly he asks, "Why? Why do you waste so much effort on me?"

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

Naruto looks into his eyes and his answer is just as low, "Because you were part of my family. To me…that's why I have to stop you!"

**(You're the only one who knows that)**

Sasuke grins. He actually grins. Naruto looks at him wondering what is coming now. He can only look on as Sasuke stands and faces him. Naruto watches as Sasuke draws his forehead protector from his pocket and ties it onto his forehead. What he does not see is that Sasuke's determination has caused his Sharingan to advance to the next level. Instead of two black comas there are now three in the red.

"Let's fight then, Naruto. If that's what you think than I will sever that bond!!"

**Someday, somehow  
**

"Sever the bond?" Naruto asks incredulously, "Then why put on your forehead protector now?"

"I'll admit you're strong," Sasuke begins. Naruto's eyes flash open at the acknowledgement he has always wanted to hear from Sasuke's lips. "That's because like me you know the pain of being alone. Pain is what makes us strong. If I cut our bond I will become even stronger. I will fight you now as an equal." He cocks his thumb towards his headband, "But you won't even be able to lay one scratch here. No way will you ever change that, not now, not ever!"

To Naruto it is a concession that they are equal, that he acknowledges the fact Naruto had pointed out on the hospital roof… the forehead protectors make them equal combatants in an equal fight. Naruto's face scrunches up in anger yet again, "Nothing I say makes any difference to you does it, Sasuke?" he says snarling the name at the end.

**gonna make it all right but not right now…**

Sasuke's words have drawn the anger from within him back to the surface. Sasuke doesn't understand power. What he cannot know is that Naruto has more power than he would guess, because Naruto understands true power. Power comes to us when we have something worth fighting for…when we know we cannot give up at any cost and must give all we have. Naruto is also unaware of this knowledge; he simply lives it and always has.

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

Sasuke offers the smirk he puts on so easily, "Time for talking is through, all we have now is the fight." He pauses, his smirk dropping to a mask of determination, "So like I already said once, bring it on!"

** (You're the only one who knows that)**

Naruto takes off like a flash, Sasuke's eyes widen as he takes in the realization that he can see every move Naruto makes. Where he was a blur too fast to follow, now Sasuke can keep up with his every move, even begin to anticipate where the next attack will come from. Naruto notices Sasuke is dodging his attacks with apparent ease. He has little knowledge of Sharingan and cannot understand how Sasuke makes it work, all he does know is he cannot afford to lose this fight.

Sasuke realizes his eyes have adjusted to Naruto's movements, but he thinks it is from the curse mark Orochimaru placed on him. He uses the advantage to move into an attack pattern that will conserve his own energy and allow him to attack effectively as Naruto moves in. HE waits, timing his punch just so, and then when Naruto is coming towards him at maximum velocity he throws all his weight into one massive blow that knocks Naruto flying back into the water yet again.

_He's anticipating my every move…_

Sasuke flies down the cliff wall to the water, in a flash he sends Naruto flying up into the air with a kick but as he is raising Sasuke grabs one leg and slams him back down onto the unforgiving surface of the water.

**Nothin's wrong  
**

_I can't… can't let him… can't let him go!! Gotta…stop Sasuke! _ Naruto's mind continues to work even as his neck is snapped. From within him a growling voice menaces…"**You runt! You really are weak! You better thank me… me and the Fourth Hokage who saw fit to seal me inside suck a weakling as you!!"**

Naruto's leg is forcibly yanked out of Sasuke's hand and his still unconscious body begins to rise from the water. Sasuke can only stare in awe as the red chakra he had glimpsed briefly before envelops Naruto's body in a bubbling shroud of demonic chakra. The facial features that were only slightly distorted have become extremely feral. The widened whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks have solidified into thick black whiskers. His sharpened fingernails are now thick dense claws. His teeth are feral and dangerous. He drops onto all fours like an animal snarling and growling his displeasure.

**just as long as  
you know that someday I will…  
**

Sasuke is once again shocked at Naruto's transformation. He thought he had the advantage with the Sharingan and curse mark, but Naruto has him speechless! The chakra disrupts the air around Naruto burning and hissing as it hits the water. The water bubbles from the heat and ripples as waves of chakra flow off Naruto.

**Someday, somehow  
**

_That red aura!! It's some strange chakra!! Itachi… that's what they're after, you do possess some special power! Now I can SEE it!!_

Naruto growls and launches towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodges but his eyes notice something different this time. The chakra makes this battle different. _What the… the chakra moves differently! It branched off from the original attack! What was that!! Ic an see his moves, but the chakra has it's own mind!? I can't keep up even with these eyes!_

_I can't fight at close range…ok then…_

**gonna make it all right but not right now…**

Sasuke launches a Goukakyuu no jutsu!! The huge fireball flashes through the air but Naruto just shrugs it off. _Is that chakra protecting him?? _ Sasuke asks himself as Naruto stands crouched in the water the chakra glowing around him visibly. Naruto draws his arm back over his shoulder to prepare another attack.

Sasuke watches cautiously… _As long as I keep my distance I'm ok!! _ He thinks. _What the!! What now! _As Naruto's chakra extends across the distance and slams him back into the cliff wall. The curse seal breaks open and begins to spread across his body in self defense as Naruto's chakra claw grabs him around his shoulders and torso. Naruto rushes forward with his other hand drawn back, aiming a blow to finally wake Sasuke from his idiocy!!

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

Sasuke is knocked into the cliff wall yet again with enough force to cause a small avalanche. Naruto pants from the exertion the demonic chakra puts on his body. Sasuke echoes with vile laughter. "Guess this is it then. You leave me no choice," he glares at his opponent, "Naruto!" _I don't know what will happen once I unleash this curse seal, but…_

"Turns out you were pretty special. But in the end…I'm still more special than you!!" he proclaims completing his transformation. Naruto's eyes pop open, _Sasuke! _He is concerned for what his friend has done to himself more than shocked at the power he shows.

Sasuke cannot resist taunting Naruto once again… "Í won't lose."

** (You're the only one who knows that)**

"Is that all that makes you special??" Naruto retorts, landing another crushing blow to Sasuke sending him to the ankle of the statue of Madara taking a huge chunk out of it.

**Someday, somehow  
**

Naruto approaches warily as something seems to have shrouded Sasuke protecting him at the last minute. The covering unfolds hitting Naruto with enough force to knock him across the water to the statue of the First Hokage, creating a similar chunk removal of his ankle. It's a foreshadowing of the equality of their power and of the dissolution of the foundations of the leaf village.

Sasuke moans in pain as something rips through the fabric of his shirt. He crouches with two misshapen wings curved above his body. _Urgh! I can't stay like this for too long. Ukon told me the seal will erode my true self… I cannot drag this out. _

Naruto rises from the burrow he had created. _My left hand is numb!! My whole arm!_

**gonna make it all right but not right now…**

Sasuke sees Naruto wince and calls out to him, "Looks like your power comes with some risk. Did you know, we are at the border of Konohagakure called the Valley of the End? The final valley, a fitting setting wouldn't you say?"

Naruto just stares at him, not rising to the challenge. "Oh yeah, I said the time for talking had passed. Let's finish this then."

Sasuke grips his arm, "Chidori!" he cries triumphantly pulling forth his third chidori of the fight, one Kakashi had said would never come. He is already becoming more powerful!

A whirl of orange spread across Naruto's palm before it turned back to his regular teal blue…glowing and forming verging back to red. With only one hand Naruto has made a powerful rasengun, seems like he too is growing in power today.

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

Sasuke's chidori flashes a vile purple blue chakra as he rushes toward Naruto. Aided by his new wings he launches into the air towards Naruto determined to end it all with this attack.

Naruto leaps up, he needs no wings to become airborne, nor to stay that way as he launches his counteroffensive towards Sasuke. His rasengun flashes an eerie orange red.

Two figures close the distance towards each other, neither with thought or care to the surroundings, only wanting to end this and become the victor of this battle. Naruto to bring his friend back home where he belongs and prove he is Sasuke's equal. Sasuke to awaken the Mangekyou sharingan and achieve new power.

** (You're the only one who knows that)**

In mid air they charge, hands stretched toward each other powerful Jutsu flashing aimed not just to stop, but to kill if necessary.

The collusion is monumental. The combined power of their evilly tainted chakra Jutsus form together into a momentary sphere around them. They are drawn together connected by this ball of chakra that grows and expands around them. In its center Naruto aims a clawed fist towards Sasuke's headband. His only ambition is to prove his equality and land that aforementioned scratch of acknowledgement on Sasuke's forehead protector. Sasuke's chidori charged fist connects with Naruto's chest causing the final damage in this fight.

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

The ball of chakra grows and sinks into the water as the weight of what has transpired within is realized. The water washes over the chakra bubble which begins to self destruct from within. A spider webbing crack forms in its center and spreads over the bubble. The ball of chakra begins to implode at the cracking center. Eventually it explodes with enough force to send chakra blasting through the surrounding area.

Sasuke and Naruto are engulfed by the glow of the explosion and are transported into nothingness. The self they have become is washed away by memory of who they once were…who they are to each other within. Instead of rivals who would try to kill, they are the small children of their past, joined at their intertwined fingers of friendship.

** (You're the only one who knows that)**

This is over in a moment and the two are back to their original selves. Sasuke stands over Naruto, his curse seal form receded. Naruto lies on the ground, his demonic chakra dissolved. Overhead clouds gather as if the very sky itself is in mourning over this lost friendship and unnecessary battle. A shaft of sunlight plays over the scene narrowing over the two figures below. Eventually it is only a tiny pinprick of light illuminating Naruto's forehead, significant of the dead boy who lies on the cold hard ground under the shadow of his oldest companion. Sasuke can only gaze at the lifeless body below him, the knowledge that it is his fault weighing on his chest. His headband works itself loose and falls to the ground at Naruto's side.

Sasuke gazes at the boy who has fought him with everything he had, just because of their bond. He could finish the task, fully killing the boy who is merely symbolically dead before him. The boy whose innocence and pure friendship he has killed. He could.

**I know you're wonderin' when…**

"Naruto…" Sasuke begins, but he is interrupted by the splash of a raindrop. He looks up into the sky unable to cry but allowing the raindrops to pool over his eyes and face instead. A sudden aftershock of pain courses through his body. He grabs his arm and falls to his knees coughing up blood. He stays there immobile; his body forcing him to shield Naruto's unmoving form from the rain. Finally, he speeds off down the original path he had begun every step taking him closer to Orochimaru and his destiny.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrive at the scene and gaze at Naruto's still body. "I couldn't make it in time, I'm sorry Naruto," he apologizes solemnly. He had never guessed it could come to this…never would have admitted Sasuke could be tempted by the snake charmer himself. "Knowing you, you really gave it your all …didn't you?" he asks the still body he now lifts gently to cradle in his arms.

He casts one glance over his shoulder towards the path the pale skinned boy had traversed. _Sasuke…_

Sasuke walks on slowly. His mind goes over the events that have led him here. He thinks of his brother and how they used to be, of how things changed, and of that one night that turned him into who he now was. He walked on a solitary avenger bent on power, but power he would attain.

Kakashi lifted Naruto onto his back and prepared to return to Konoha, "Of course they picked this place. They say the river is formed from the scar left by a pair of warriors long ago. It's like its showing me these battles will never end, like the two men who built Konoha and whose statues loom over us." He looks at Naruto over his shoulder, "As long as they live Naruto and Sasuke will continue the cycle."

Naruto slowly opens his eyes.

On the trail leading away from Konoha Sasuke looks back one last time. _You have to kill your closest friend…_ _I will not loose to you!! I will be a better man than you were; I will gain power my own way!! _ Sasuke continues on towards his destiny…the path becomes so very dark.

Naruto is bathed in light as he stands with Kakashi supporting him on his back. As they near Konoha Medic Nins approach asking after Naruto. Naruto asks weakly into Kakashi's ear, "Where's Sasuke?"

The Medic Nin asks the same question, no one heard Naruto's softly spoken inquiry other than Kakashi. Kakashi can only shake his head. No one speaks for a moment until Kakashi asks how the other Genin are faring. They are happily informed that Shikamaru and Kiba are alright, but Neji and Chouji were seriously injured.

Naruto closes his eyes, _You guys…_

Sasuke heads into darkness as he travels towards Orochimaru's lair, Naruto heads towards light as he faces a reunion with his friends and comrades of Konohagakure…the Village Hidden in the Leafs. ((technically we'd say leaves, but I have always seen it translated grammatically improperly, so I will too  ))

--

Ok that's that for now… I know it is more of a reproduction of that fateful battle, but I had a little insight and emotion I felt when I read it I wanted to convey. The song just fits in within everything else… Hope you like it!

-Kneise


End file.
